


Сэм Винчестер не играет на интерес

by Saindra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mini, Rating: NC17, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на Nerd HQ Дженсен заявил, что хочет сцену в прачечной, где Дин и Сэм играли бы в карты, пока стирается их одежда. Ори, увидев Сэма в ботинках с высокими берцами, захотела оставить на этом парне только их. И хотя Джаред кричал, что это не те карты, слушать его не надо. Это те карты! И это те самые ботинки! Все это для Орикет в день ее рождения и для ее любимого Дженсена, ведь желания должны исполняться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сэм Винчестер не играет на интерес

Дин бы мог написать научную работу. Или книгу с претензией на бестселлер. Даже не так, скорее — энциклопедию. Под названием «Заскоки Сэмюеля Винчестера». Нет, некрасиво, название должно быть привлекающим внимание, шокирующим, к примеру: «Комплексы и фобии устроителя апокалипсиса» ну или «побывавшего в…». Черт, это не годилось, тут и про себя недолго проболтаться.

Обдумывая название будущего романа в восьми частях с прологом и эпилогом, Дин достал из-за резинки трусов десять долларов и объявил:

— Повышаю.

Сэм внимательно всмотрелся в свои карты, скосил глаза на Дина и вздохнул. Стиральная машина за их спинами загудела, набирая обороты.

Ни фига Сэм не умеет держать лицо. Видно было за сто миль, что карта херовая и он блефует. Еще и нога в ботинке с высоким берцем едва заметно дрожала, постукивая пяткой по разбитому кафелю. Но Сэм все равно наигранно улыбнулся, вытащил из-под себя десятку и бросил на стол.

— Принимаю.

Ночью в прачечной никого не было (хозяйка мотеля их пустила сюда, только поддавшись на обаяние обоих Винчестеров), поэтому оценить Сэма в одних трусах и ботинках с высокой шнуровкой кроме Дина было некому.

Итак, заскок номер один — Сэм Винчестер не любит, когда берут его вещи. Дин поморщился, вспоминая ор в номере. Он сам не заметил, как их вещи перепутались, и не обязан был знать, что это была последняя чистая футболка.

Заскок номер два — Сэму Винчестеру не предлагать свои вещи взамен. Продолжать беседы на повышенных тонах не хотелось, поэтому Дин включил перед хозяйкой обаяние на максимум и выпросил ключи от прачечной, а Сэм, сменив гнев на милость, маячил сзади и жалостливо тряс сумкой с вещами.

Заскок номер три — вот какая Сэму Винчестеру, блядь, разница, чье белье носить, после того, как Дин побывал намного глубже и дальше, чем трусы на сэмовой священной заднице? Как отсосать — так Дин, а как футболкой поделиться — хоть на перекресток к демону шуруй.

Заскок номер четыре — сучьи замашки. «Здесь гря-а-а-зно!». Стащив штаны и носки, Сэм брезгливо покосился на пол и сразу же натянул ботинки на босые ноги, хотя, по мнению Дина, пол тут был относительно чистый, его даже мыли, о чем свидетельствовали черные разводы от тряпки на сером кафеле.

Заскок номер пять — не останавливаться дольше чем на пять минут в месте, где нет интернета. Здесь, в долбанной прачечной, интернета не было, поэтому, чтобы Сэм не начал психовать, Дин благоразумно прихватил карты из машины.

Заскок номер шесть — Сэм Винчестер не играет на интерес. Странно, вроде бы родные братья, Сэм мог бы и просто раскидать пару партеек. Но не тут-то было. Братишка достал из сумки сложенные аккуратно доллары, придавил их своей драгоценной задницей и объявил:

— Делаем ставки?

Заскок номер семь — нахер играть, если знаешь, что проиграешь? Может, других Сэм и мог облапошить своей мимикой, но не Дина. Поэтому скоро под его задницей кроме стула ничего не осталось. А стиральная машина не прошла еще и половину цикла.

Заскок номер восемь — Сэм Винчестер это целка-невидимка. Будет ломаться до тех пор, пока Дин либо не даст в морду, либо тупо не завалит на ближайшую поверхность. Нет, на Сэма иногда, конечно, находит, и сам может прижать в темном углу и отсосать так, что Дин потом долго соображает, на каком он свете. А иногда Сэм превращается в ласковое, нежное и очень внимательное создание, но эти случаи можно по пальцам пересчитать. Обычно такое бывает, когда он виноват по уши и сам это признает. Понятно, что эти дни можно приравнивать к национальным праздникам, причем к таким, которые празднуются раз лет так в десять.

Заскок номер девять — Сэм Винчестер честный. Может для нормального человека честность не заскок, но у Сэма однозначно патология. Поэтому Дин, сдавая карты, предложил:

— Проиграешь — дашь мне прямо здесь.

Заскок номер… блядь, записывать уже пора — Сэм Винчестер краснеет от любого непристойного предложения. Дина это било всегда поддых. Пройти через рай и ад и по-прежнему смущаться. Хрипеть, подмахивать, сорвав тормоза, крутить своей задницей на члене, просить «еще», выжимая из Дина все до капли, и, сука, краснеть, в тридцать с хуем лет. А если подсчитать еще точнее, то сотни лет… смертей, боли и ужаса. Дин едва смог уложить ровно колоду на стол и спрятал дрожащие руки.

Что там со следующим заскоком? А да, уже был — честность. Сэм даст. Сейчас вскроет карты, сморщит нос, продует и даст.

Руки перестали дрожать, и Дин приподнял аккуратно уголки карт. Все как надо — сам же сдавал. И, не скрывая уже чувств, довольно ухмыльнулся. На столе красовались две восьмерки и валет.

Сэм вздохнул и бросил ему через стол два валета:

— Фулл-хаус.

Дин схватился за сердце, всхлипнул… и выложил рядом с флопом еще две восьмерки. Каре.

— Сэмми…

Заскок номер… Э нет, это не заскок, это хитрожопость.

— Дин, уже достирывается. Давай в номере, там кровати, душ…

Дин уже обходил стол:

— Сэмми…

Хитрожопый Сэм вывернулся под протянутыми руками, но Дин поймал его за шею, когда тот еще не успел выпрямиться.

— Куда, сучонок?

Этот заскок, кажется, был под номером восемь. Сэм включил режим «целка-невидимка», и Дин попросту прижал его к шумящей стиральной машине. Высота как раз была подходящая — Сэм мог удобно упереться руками и оттопырить свою хитрожопую жопу. Но…

Заскок номер одиннадцать — Сэм Винчестер любит лицом к лицу. А еще у него очень чувствительные соски и шея, как раз под длинными лохмами возле уха и ближе к затылку. Сэм словно знает это, и чем херовее дела, чем более он себя чувствует беззащитнее, тем длиннее у него волосы. Он словно прячет свою слабость так — нестойким щитом, разлетающимся от дыхания. Достаточно было вылизать за ухом, прикусить легонько и смять соски, и Сэм уже развернулся в его руках и раздвинул ноги.

Заскок номер… Господи, как тут считать — Сэм ждет. Ебанные трусы, зацепившиеся за клепку на берце, не снимались ни в какую. Дин смирился с тем, что эта тряпка так и будет висеть, и вздернул колени Сэма повыше. Заскок номер двенадцать — без прелюдии. Сплюнуть, растереть и натянуть по самые яйца. Потому что Сэм уже готов — еще не расслабленный, тугой, в нем как в тисках, но у него уже стоит и он дрочит, выставляясь.

Тринадцать, четырнадцать…

— Сильнее… Дин….

Пятнадцать… шестнадцать… Сэм перестает дрочить, откидывается назад. Его руки соскальзывают по гладкой поверхности стиральной машины, но он как-то умудряется удерживаться и подгоняет:

\- Давай, сукин сын…

Заскок номер двадцать, двадцать один, двадцать два… три… четы… пя… Ботинки больно впились в позвоночник, и шнурок влип у Дина между ягодиц. Смешно даже, но до тех пор, пока Сэм не валит его на себя и не целует.

Величайший заскок Сэма — трахаться и целоваться, затыкать ему рот, душить поцелуем, заставлять ловить ритм языка и трахать его так, как хочется Сэму в данный момент. Если Сэм тянет зубами за губу — нужно входить и выходить медленно, толкаться вверх, добавляя понемногу. Если открывает рот для вдоха и лижется – остановиться, двигаться едва-едва, а потом, когда язык врывается в рот, животом чувствуется, как начинает ходить рука на члене, а под ладонями сжимаются ягодицы — подхватить и трахать со всей дури.

Заскок номер один Дина Винчестера — Сэм. Остальные заскоки не достойны и заметки на последней станице провинциальной газетенки. Потому что Сэм, вот такой потный, распаленный, грудь вздымается от частых вдохов, губы распухли, мокрые пряди липнут к шее — прямой путь в дурку. Галлюцинация, порожденная воспаленным мозгом, нереальная реальность, горячий, пьяный от секса, всегда желанный, жадный — какие к демонам номера? Дин знал, что ничего лучше ему не сможет предложить ни один из миров, где он побывал.

Чертова машина включила отжим и начала вибрировать. Сэм замер, стиснул свой член в кулаке, сжал Дина внутри и почти упал назад, выгибаясь под вибрацией, и сам задрожал мелко. Трахаясь, они, видимо, сорвали машину с набитого устойчивого места, и теперь она грохотала вовсю, чуть не подпрыгивая. Дин навалился на Сэма, бесполезно пытаясь удержать разбушевавшуюся технику, и попал в торнадо, треплющее его со всех сторон. Сэм словно превратился в громадную виброигрушку, часто сжимался внутри, вздрагивал, вздергивался вверх, и Дину ничего не оставалась, как лежать на Сэме и кричать от острого оргазма, рвущего тело на сотни мелких, как рисовые зернышки, кусочков.

Шум стихал, и Сэм безвольно растекался по Дином, поморщился, когда соскользнул с члена и недовольно посмотрел на свой живот:

— Говорил же, давай не здесь…

Дин смог поднять голову и, глядя на приличной величины укус под татуировкой у Сэма, уточнил:

— Мы все постирали?

Сэм пнул его в грудь, пытаясь столкнуть с себя, и у него получилось встать на ноги — заклепки на берцах чувствительно проехались по ногам и подошвы клацнули об пол.

— Все.

Дин наклонился, оторвал трусы от ботинка, вытер член и яйца и показал тряпку Сэму:

— Еще это осталось.

И тут же пожалел о сделанном. Голый Сэм в высоких ботинках с выражением на лице «убью, сука» выглядел впечатляюще, и пока он вдыхал, чтобы высказаться, Дин успел наобещать:

— Я все сам переложу в сушку и верну проигранное.

Заскок номер бесконечность — Сэм всегда ему все прощает. Вернее, ни в чем не винит. Всерьез, имеется в виду. Да и не всерьез тоже. Только сбегает постоянно. Ноги в руки и ходу — разбираться, в чем сам виноват, где опять накосячил, из-за чего Дин с ним так. Вот и сейчас свалил. Голый так и пошел. А нет, не голый, замотал свою задницу в куртку Дина…

— Сука!!!

Захлопнутая ногой в ботинке дверь звонко задребезжала в ответ.

Заскок номер сорок, наверное, хотя по очередности, один из первых заскоков — Сэм Винчестер не любит признаваться в том, что ему понравилось. Кончит и молчит, дышит надрывно, глаза осоловелые и молчит. По самолюбию всегда било прилично. Когда Сэму не нравилось — то говорил, это запросто. А вот сказать: «Это было круто, Дин!» — да переломится скорее пополам.

Дверь в прачечную открылась, и в проеме двери появился Сэм, по-прежнему в одной куртке на заднице и в ботинках:

— Дин, белые рубашки забыли постирать.

Номер какой там был последний?


End file.
